The Sail @ Marina Bay
The Sail @ Marina Bay (Chinese: 滨海舫) is a waterfront lifestyle condominium located in the Marina Bay area in Singapore. It was completed in 2008. The first tenants have moved into Central Park Tower in July 2008. Residents moved into Marina Bay Tower a few weeks later. The structure of The Sail is with 70 storeys and is Singapore's tallest condominium/apartment. This development offers panoramic city view of Marina Bay and the sea. It is close to some of Singapore's famous landmarks such as Suntec City, Marina Bay Sands, Esplanade, Telok Ayer Market and the Singapore River. The Downtown MRT Station is being built a few meters to the West of the building. The building was erected on reclaimed land, and the Central Linear Park is built on the South Side next to the building. History Before the site was sold to developers, City Developments Limited and AIG Global Real Estate, the land parcel was sold as a "white site", which means the developer is free to use the site for commercial and/or residential use, by the URA. After the sale, the developer indicated their intention to use it predominantly for residential use with the first level or two for shop units. Their plan was approved by the government. Once completed, it included the first residential development in the New Downtown and is also the tallest predominantly residential development in the city. The 99-year leasehold site was launched for public tender on 14 March 2002. The original design for the building was 69 storeys for Marina Bay Tower, and 58 storeys for Central Park Tower. After the design was finalised by the NBBJ, the number of storeys was revised upwards to 70 storeys for Marina Bay Tower, and 63 storeys for Central Park Tower. Design The condominium was designed by Peter Pran and Timothy Johnson with leading design firm NBBJ. The two buildings include a glass facade, sculpted Marina Bay Tower to look like a sail, and configured the complex representative of a huge canyon, reflecting his utilisation of inspirations by the sun, the wind, and the water respectively. The site area is with a maximum permissible gross floor area of . It has of retail space, and an underground link to Raffles Place MRT Station. It will offer 1,111 99-year leasehold residential units, 438 one-bedroom units, 418 two-bedroom units, 175 three-bedroom units, 75 four-bedroom units, and five penthouses, with the largest almost . Facilities Basement of Marina Bay Tower * Advance Shoe Repair & Locksmith * Al Marche (Convenience Store) * Clothes Shop * Creative Hairworkz (Hairdresser) * Dry Cleaner * Family Clinic & Aesthetic Centre * Flower Shop * Yamada Restaurant and Sushi Bar First storey *Bars and restaurants: ** Harry's Bar (Carpark Building) ** HFS Health Fuel Station (Carpark Building) ** The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf (Carpark Building) ** Hokkaido Sashimi Sandwich Bar (Carpark Building) ** Raffles Bistro @ The Sail (Marina Bay Tower facing Marina Boulevard) ** Gastronomia by da paolo (Central Park Tower) ** The Blarneys Irish Pub (Central Park Tower) ** Kebab Restaurant (managed by Harry's Bar) (Marina Bay Tower) *Cashcard top-up station *Pick-up/Drop-off bay *Water feature *Residential Reception Lobby with hotel-styled concierge Second storey of Marina Bay Tower * Rocks Urban Grill + Bar Club Level (Eighth storey) *Aqua gym pool *Jacuzzi pool (heated) *Lap Pool *Children's Pool *Main Pool *2 Tennis Courts *Jogging Track *BBQ area *Children's playground *Pool Terrace *Male & Female Bath Massage Therapy Room *Gymnasium with Rock Climbing Wall *Exercise Studio *Spa room 34th storey of Central Park Tower *Sky Terrace *Club Recreation Room *Billiard Room *5 M&E Equipment Rooms 44th storey of Marina Bay Tower *Sky Terrace *Reading Room *Karaoke Room *Club Event Room *5 M&E Equipment Rooms Construction *The main-contractor, Dragages Singapore Pte Ltd, has allowed for many technical innovations in the design of the towers: seismic design - the towers can resist to earthquakes (although unknown to date in Singapore), construction over the MRT line, construction on a very unstable soil. File:The Sail @ Marina Bay, Singapore.jpg|The Sail @ Marina Bay at night File:TheSail@MarinaBay-Singapore-200801.jpg|Taken on January 15, 2008 from Raffles Place File:TheSail@MarinaBay-Singapore-20070629.jpg|Construction progress on The Sail@Marina Bay, as of 29 June 2007. File:TheSail@MarinaBay-Singapore-20071128-02.jpg|This is also from the Downtown MRT Station on March 23, 2008. See also *Tall buildings in Singapore References External links * Pictures and Information * Urban Redevelopment Authority * Building & Construction Authority * Marina Bay Official Website * Da Paolo Official Website * Rocks Urban Grill + Bar Official Website Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Marina Bay Category:Skyscrapers in Singapore Category:Skyscrapers between 200 and 249 meters Category:Residential buildings completed in 2008 Category:Residential skyscrapers Category:Twin towers